Parting of the Ways
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: See AN inside. Rated T to be safe. It shouldn't get any higher than that. I wanted to do an Eli/OC story, and now it's turning into a much bigger story. CC would be nice. Reviews will halp the muse stick around.
1. Chapter 1

****

Parting of the Ways

Disclaimer:

I dont own SGU or any of its characters. I do, however on Amy and the plot. So there!!!****

A/N:

Okay, so this idea popped into my head late one night after a two day marathon with the DVDs and it stuck with me. Any Constructive Criticism would be helpful. I may not use it, but I will read it. Keep in mind I have a plan . . . I hope you all enjoy.****

Pairing:

Eli/OC****

Timeline:

Season 1-ish . . .****

Ch. 1

(Destiny)

She gazed out through the large window. The ship was in FTL at the moment and she loved looking out as the ship whizzed by the thousands of stars.

"It's all your fault, you know," a familiar male voice said from behind her.

She turned to face him. Scott was smiling a little. She smiled back. When she turned back to look out of the window, Scott was now standing next to her.

"How is that?" she asked.

"You were the one who talked me into joining the SGC," he reminded her.

Her smile broadened.

"I just wanted to spread the joy," she insisted.

"You just couldn't hold in this big secret from me for another eight years, Amy," Scott told her, still smiling

She gestured her hand to him, admitting defeat. Amy turned and leaned against the railing to face him.

"I'm sorry," Amy told him softly.

"I'm not," he said. "You promised me an adventure of a lifetime. And you were right."

"Yeah. Well, I've had enough of the adventure," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, come on. I dont believe that for a second," Scott told her, shifting his weight.

"I was going to send in my resignation to General O'Neill when the Lucian Alliance attacked," she informed him. "When I joined the SGC a little over eight years ago I signed on as part of Dr. Jackson's Archeology and Anthropology team back on the Base. Now, after three years at the SGC and five years on Atlantis fighting the Wraith and the Replicators, I just dont know . . ." she finished, trailing off.

"You're just tired, that's all," he told her. "You should have taken that break O' Neill was letting you take."

She eyed him. "Oh, trust me, I regret declining that offer."

Amy walked around, finally sitting on the bench out-looking the window. Scott went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Meet you in the mess in an hour?" he asked.

She rested a hand o top of his, "I'll be there."

Lt. Scott retreated his hand and left Amy to her thoughts.

*****

Mathew Scott left his foster-sister to her thoughts. Having just started working in the Stargate Program, it was hard for him to imagine how she was feeling. But it didnt mean he could still be there for her and help her through this rough patch. Amy might have been older than he is by a few years, but he still looked out for her in many ways.

He turned a corner and found him face to face with a Kino.

"Hello, Eli," he greeted and walked right past it.

The Kino turned and followed Scott, "How'd you know it was me?!" Elis voice echoed.

Lt. Scott gave the Kino a knowing look aimed for Eli.

"Right," Eli sighed loudly.

Mathew continued to walk, before turning another corner he called, "Don't get into too much trouble!"

*****

Eli steered the Kino in the direction Lt. Scott had just come from, the Observation Deck. There was only one person in the room at the time. A female with short, wavy red hair. She wore glasses, he noticed, that surprisingly survived the rough transit through the Stargate.

The woman sighed and stood up. When she turned to leave she found herself face to face with the Kino.

"Hello, Eli," she greeted.

"Um, hi," he responded. "How'd you know it was me?"

"My brother warned me about you and these Kinos of yours," Amy eyed the Kino playfully, her brown eyes sparkled in a flirty way.

That look made Eli blush a little. He was glad that she could not see him blush. Eli cleared the lump in his throat.

"Your brother, eh? And do I know this brother of yours?" he asked.

Amy stepped around the Kino, motioning him to follow her and began to walk the ship.

"You do know him, yes," Amy answered.

"You're going to make me guess, aren't you?" Eli asked.

She smiled for her answer. Eli grinned back at her, although she couldnt see that he did.

Eli recognized where she was headed: straight towards him! He began to panic slightly as the lump in his throat returned. Eli liked that she was flirting with him. After all, hed never had a girl flirt with him before, until now. He was worried that once she would see him, she would loose interest.

Eli sighed, "Okay, give me a clue?"

"He's in the Air Force," she told him.

"Oh, that doesn't help! There's a lot of people here from the Air Force," he said, laughing a little.

Amy laughed too. He liked her laugh. It made his day just a ,little more light-hearted.

"Okay, let me think of another hint, then," she said, still smiling.

She turned a corner, as she thought, the Kino floating next to her. After a while, she said, "He trusts you."

The Kino stopped. Amy had reached her destination. Eli could clearly see her through the Kinos lenses. She leaned against the open doorway and waited for him to notice her. Or she was checking him out, he thought to himself, hopefully. The look on her face seemed like she was checking him out, anyway.

When he turned around to face her, there was no indication whether or not she found Eli attractive or not. He hoped she had, but doubted it as well.

"So, any idea who my brother is?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Lt. Scott?" Eli guessed.

"Very good. You are as smart as my brother said," she told him.

"Really? He said that?" he asked, a little stunned.

She nodded. Amy stepped forward and extended her hand.

"Dr. Amy Reed, Archeologist and Anthropologist," she introduced herself formally.

He reached out and shook her hand.

"Eli Wallace. Just Eli, he introduced himself not-so-formally. So, an Archeologist huh? What kind of things were you required on Icarus Base?" he then asked.

"You're going to have to ask Rush. Hes the one that requested me," Amy answered, shrugging. "Anyways, I was on my way to the Mess. Wanna join me?"

"Oh. Um. Sure," Eli said.

He set the Kino to roam the corridors freely, stood up and followed her out.

****

To be continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

****

Parting of the Ways

Ch. 2

(Destiny, Mess)

"Okay, okay, okay!" Eli said, waving his hands around. "Top 5 movies."

"The Original Star Wars Trilogy," Amy started.

"Okay, so that's movies 1 through 3," he said. "What are the other two?"

"No way. The Trilogies count as 1 movie!" she informed him.

"Fine, fine, fine," he said quickly. "Go on."

"Thank you," Amy said, stirring her spoon around in her bowl. "Original Star Wars, Serenity, Finding Nemo--"

"Finding Nemo? Really?" Eli asked, laughing a little.

"Yes. Don't judge!" she told him, giving him a playful push next to her.

"So sorry. Please, continue,"

"The first Pirates of the Caribbean movie, and Stardust," Amy finished.

Eli didn't respond right away.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just wasn't expecting those movies, that's all," he told her.

"Well, you better believe it", Scott spoke up from across from them. "She watches those movies any chance that she gets."

Amy shrugged, "They're good movies, what can I say??

"If you say so," Eli's upper lip twitched.

"You should see Keiras list," she said. "It's full of boring movies like Good Will Hunting."

"Keira?" Eli asked, looking from one to the other.

Amy exchanged a look with her foster-brother, daring him to say.

"A very good friend", she answered.

"I actually like that movie, for your information," Eli told her.

"Really?" she responded. "It must not be that important if you didn't include it in your top 5."

Eli gave her the stink eye, playfully. Scott, meanwhile, was thoroughly enjoying this whole conversation between the two. More importantly, his foster-sisters mood had changed for the better. Amy giggled. Eli gave up on trying to be all serious, broke out into a smile and chuckled lightly.

"Has she always been this way?" Eli asked Scott.

"Yes," Scott answered, immediately.

"Like what?" Amy asked the pair.

"Know-it-all-ish," Eli said.

"That's not even a word," she informed him.

"It is now," he then told her.

"It describes you perfectly, though, Sis," Scott added.

Amy stuck out her tongue at the two.

"How old are you, six?" Scott asked, playfully.

"Whos six years old?" TJ asked, approaching the table.

"Amy," Scott answered.

"Well, I've had to go down to their level, you know," Amy told the woman.

TJ smiled and nodded knowingly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need Keira's help with something," the medical doctor said.

Amy nodded.

"Sure thing," Amy got up from her seat and walked beside TJ as they headed toward the Infirmary..

****

(Destiny, Infirmary)

"So, what do you need Keira for?" Amy asked.

When the doors opened and revealed the room filled with half a dozen people in beds, looking very pale.

"Oh," she poke softly.

TJ motioned her inside. Amy obeyed, glancing around at the patients.

"We haven't been able to figure out what's wrong with them. The equipment we have are very rudimentary, at best," TJ explained. "I was hoping that Keira may be able to help."

Amy nodded urgently. She put her head down for a moment and then raised it again. When she spoke, her voice was different.

"You have brought the Healing Device, I take it?" Keira asked TJ.

TJ reached for it from the nearest crates and handed it to her. Keira took it and slipped it on her right palm.

"Where is the worst off of the bunch?" Keira asked, businesslike, almost.

"Over here," TJ guided her to him.

Without saying a word, Keira went to work. But by the time she had completed the six sick people, one other showed up. It took Keira only moments to heal her, but that was not what concerned her and TJ. Keira took off the Healing Device and set it down, massaging her wrist.

"If we do not find the source of this illness, they will keep coming, Tamara," Keira informed her, tiredly.

"I know," TJ sighed, tiredly. "I'm still working on that. Do you think in the meantime you can keep healing the new patients as they come in?"

Keira bowed respectively.

"I will remain here as long as I am needed,"

"Thank you, Keira,"

****

To be continued . . .


	3. Chapter 3

****

Parting of the Ways

Ch. 3

(Destiny, Infirmary)

Amy slept in one of the infirmary beds. The room was relatively quiet. The patients that Keira had healed where resting in their beds for 24 hour observation. TJ sat, hunched over a microscope, examining yet another set of samples. The doctor straightened up and rubbed her eyes when Scott and Eli entered.

"Hey, guys," she stood and walked to meet them halfway. "How are you two feeling?"

"We're fine. We've just come and see if you've found anything," Matt said.

TJ sighed. "Well, I know what it's not. It's not passed by touch and it's not from the food or water."

"So, we could be breathing in whatever this disease is? Eli asked.

"That's what I've figured. But I'm afraid that's all I can do with the equipment that I have," she answered. TJ glanced over at Amy. "Keira's been helping me heal the sick ones until I've found that out. If it wasnt for her, I'm sure wed already have casualties."

Matt looked over to where Amy was sleeping.

"And how is she doing?" he asked.

"Keira is only resting, Matt. Don't worry. She's letting Amy rest while she can," TJ reassured him.

"I'm sorry," Eli interrupted. The two looked at him. "But who is Keira?"

Now it was Matts turn to sigh.

"Keira is the name of the Tokra Symbiote that is currently sharing Amy's body," Matt answered.

Eli wrinkled his forehead.

"A what now?" he asked.

"She is the last remaining Tokra," a familiar voice came added.

They all looked over at Amy, who was sitting up in the bed. She massaged her neck as the three went over to her.

"A fact that she likes to remind everyone, any moment that she gets," Amy said. She added feebly, "I was afraid that youd' freak out and not bother to talk to me if you knew that I had an alien in my head."

"Why would you care if I freaked out or not? I don't even knowwhat a Tok'ra is, anyway," Eli asked her, slowly.

"Because I like you," Amy told him.

"Really?" Eli asked.

The two looked at each other. Amy smiled shyly and nodded.

Amy bowed her head and then looked back up again. She looked over at TJ and Keira told her, "The illness is attacking the lungs first, Keira stood up and stretched. We won't know the full extent of the severity of this disease unless we let the illness run its course."

"That's not going to happen," TJ told her sternly.

Keira gave her small bow.

"So, where did this thing start?" Matt asked, eyeing his foster sister.

"My guess is that someone picked it up on the last planet we visited," TJ said.

"That would be my assessment as well," Keira nodded in agreement.

"But that was nearly two days ago!" Eli stated. "There's no way a disease could hit this many people in that short amount of time!" he turned to TJ, "Could it?"

"In our galaxy, perhaps," TJ reminded him. "We are in a completely different region of space."

Amy took over her body again as another pair came in, coughing slightly.

"I suggest you boys report to Colonel Young and the rest," Amy said to Matt and Eli.

"Wash up before you leave, just in case," TJ called to them as they made their way out.

Amy sighed, "At least we were able to bring top grade medical equipment when we went to Atlantis," she said to TJ lightly before making her way over to their newest patients.

****

Three days later . . .

The glow of the Healing Device faded midway through a curing process. Amy smiled reassuringly at her patient and then glanced over to TJ. She was across the room with her clipboard in hand, walking around from bed to bed, checking vitals. Amy caught her eye and motioned for her to meet her by the microscope. TJ nodded.

"Wha'ts the matter?" TJ whispered to her seconds later.

"The Healing Device has stopped working," Amy told her.

TJ sighed.

"Well, we knew it would be only a matter of time," she reminded her friend.

"I know. I know," Amy whispered. She rubbed the back of her neck, messaging out a headache. "How are you on a cure for this thing?"

"It's pretty slow going, seeing what we have to work with," TJ told her. "Listen, after youve washed up, go and grab something to eat and get some rest. You and Keira have both been up for nearly 24 hours straight."

"Doctors orders?"

"I can make them orders if I have too," she told her.

A very small smile appeared on Amys face and gave a lazy salute.

"Yes, Ma'am,"

****

To be continued . . .


	4. Chapter 4

****

Parting of the Ways

Ch. 4

*(Earth, Stargate Command)*

The whole base was full of an exciting buzz. Amy bobbed and weaved as she ran through the normally empty corridors. She arrived at her destination, only slightly out of breath. Amy hung on the doorframe for support as she recovered. Daniel moved busily around his office, packing books into a bag.

"Amy, I was just about to find you," Dr. Jackson greeted her, calmly.

When he finally stopped what he was doing he gazed over at her, amused.

"That is hardly the way a Tok'ra behaves," he told her.

"Yeah, well," Amy started, walking into the room. "She's just gonna have to get used to it. Goodness knows these past four months haven't been an easy adjustment for me."

"Nor for her either," Daniel reminded her, taking a quick look in one of the books before putting it in a pile.

She waved the reminder away and motioned at the books and journals that lay out all over the desk.

"Walter told me you've found Atlantis?" she asked, excitedly.

"We've found Atlantis," he corrected her, with an emphasis on the first word. "There were . . . Are several teams involved."

Amy waved her hand this way and that once more.

"So, what do you need me for?" she asked.

"Oh, yes," Daniel said. He turned his attention fully on her now and informed her seriously, "You will be going to Atlantis in my place."

"What? You're not coming?" she asked, mouth wide open.

"I just need you to go and pack," Daniel continued as if she did not interrupt.

"You have been looking for Atlantis for years," Amy told him, with emphasis on the last word.

"Jack needs me here," he told her. "Please, Amy." The softness in his voice made her close her mouth before objecting any further. "There is no one else whom Id rather have to take my place."

Amy finally gave in and nodded.

"What's all this, then?" she asked, desperately trying to keep her voice even.

"Oh, I thought Id pack some of my books and journals from the past few years on Ancient for you to reference from every now and then," Daniel answered, picking up another book.

"Well, I guess I'm off to go and pack my things then," Amy said a little too formally for Daniels liking.

She turned and left his office.

****

(Destiny, Mess)

The ship was empty in most places, except for the Infirmary and several rooms that were used for overflow.

Amy stared down at her bowl, the spoon in her hand, but stirring the contents. She was on the verge of falling asleep. There was a tickle in her throat and coughed to get rid of it. The two other people in the room glared at her for a second before continuing with their meal.

"You're not sounding good," Eli said from behind.

He sat down across from her, bowl and cup in hand.

"It's nothing," Amy told him. "I have a slight advantage over everyone else here."

"Really?" he asked. "And what might that be?"

"The Symbiote helps protect the body from any and probably all diseases," she told him.

Amy bobbed her head shortly before looking over at him.

"That is only when I get the desired rest that I need to actually heal the body," Keira added, slightly irritable.

Elis spoon dropped back into the bowl with a plop and squinted at her faintly.

"You must be Keira?" he asked uncertainly.

"I am," she confirmed with a small bow. "And Amy knows full well that I need rest to maintain the bodies health."

"She's stubborn, huh?" Eli asked, picking up his spoon once more.

Keira ate a spoonful.

"She is the most stubborn Host I have ever inhabited," she confirmed.

"That is the reason the two of you work so well together," a gruff sort of voice said.

"You are supposed to be in quarantine, Colonel Everett," Keira reminded him.

"TJ said that the infection has spread out through the entire ship. So, there's no point in the quarantine anymore," the Colonel informed her.

"Crap," Amy moaned.

"Amy?" Eli asked.

"Yeah," she answered tiredly. Amy glanced up at Everett, "Is there anything that you are here for, Colonel?"

"TJ was under the impression that you could not make your way to your bed by yourself," he told her. "Good thing too. You look like hell."

Amy smirked a small smile.

"Such a charmer you are, Colonel Everett," Keira told him.

Everett extended his hand.

"Shall we?" he asked.

She merely nodded, got up slowly, and said farewell to Eli before following the Colonel out.

****

To be continued . . .


End file.
